


Sex Sells

by Painted_With_a_Palette18



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painted_With_a_Palette18/pseuds/Painted_With_a_Palette18
Summary: Meet Xion, a cynical, sassy, and openly crude tomboy from Twilight Town trying to make ends meet by offering her services, shamelessly catering to the male demographic at her high school. What kind of service? The sexual kind. Everybody seems to be down for it, save for one rare exception: a goofy blond kid with self-proclaimed expertise in eccentricity and the art of trolling.





	

**AN: If anybody is reading this, I really really really REALLY would appreciate that if you can give me some constructive criticism about what I need to improve on? I really want this story to be the best that it can possibly be, and I've put SO much effort into it, and sadly not a lot of people seem to not find this story very interesting and I'm not exactly sure why, but nobody is telling me. So, PLEASE if anybody can look over this and let me know what I need to work on, whether it's narration, characterization, dialogue, the premise etc., that would be greatly appreciated!**

Chapter 1

"Are you kidding me, Axel?"

I'd love to adhere to the golden "show, don't tell" rule and lay out some sophisticated portrait of my current countenance. Unfortunately, I wasn't anointed with some freakish supernatural power to examine my own facial expressions in great detail without the need for mirrors or reflections. So I'll just break it to you this way.

I'm pissed. Very, very pissed.

In fact, moments from an impending combustion of rage is more like it. Axel even takes the time to perform an epic hair whip with his precious red spikes, surely erect with insanitary amounts of hair product.

"You know, Xion, you're kinda adorable when you're pissed. So you heard about my tsundere fetish, huh?" He winks while obnoxiously chewing on bubblegum to the point where it sounds like it's being pounded by a wet hammer. Dear god. For the sake of my sanity, I attempt to subside my frustration and set my hands on my hips authoritatively. Trust me, it's not easy being tolerant to such stupidity. "Jeez. Can't take a joke?"

I hold the money with a clutched fist. The biggest offense was that he didn't think I'd notice. It's a fantastic way to indirectly insult my intelligence. "Really? Three-hundred dollars?"

He pauses, as if waiting for further elaboration. "And your point is...?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose and inhale. "We agreed on five-hundred."

"Okay...?"

"As in, you're two-hundred dollars short."

He blinks.

"...Not following."

"Do you realize I am this close to shoving my foot so far up your ass that the interior of your skull will be indented with my footprint?"

Okay. So maybe I was exaggerating a bit about that tolerance thing. But you see what I have to put up with, right? This guy is the definition of a tool.

And yet, here I am in the middle of a very small music room; only slightly bigger than a janitor's closet, preparing to auction off my services in return for a couple hundred bucks. Axel wears an ambiance of sleaze. It's as if the urban dictionary puked the word "fuqboi" and it mutated into this bastard of a human being. But he is cute and rich, and I am shallow and desperate. So I deal with it. At least give me points for honesty.

For the average client, this wouldn't be such a big deal. My issue is that Axel Flynn is not the average client and he certainly did not have the decency to negotiate this drop in pay beforehand. Common courtesy, motherfucker. Do you use it?

"So you're PMSing?" Axel asks, breaking me out of my reverie.

"What?"

"PMS," he clarifies. "Premenstrual syndrome. Somethin' about the physical and emotional indications that occur in a woman durin' a two week period—"

"I know what it is," I interrupt bitterly.

He nonchalantly raises his hands in defense with a grin. "So the cat's got claws. I can dig it."

"You must not have social analytical skills. Otherwise, you'd notice that I'm not in the mood."

"Sorry." He removes his blazer with a sly smirk. "I forgot, must be hard bein' the popular chick."

"Me?" I scoff. "You think I'm popular? You must not remember who I am."

"'Course I do," he says while miming a blowjob. "You suck. Pun intended."

"Yes. Hilarious," I say with a roll of my eyes.

Popular? Far from it. I think the better word in my case is "reputation," particularly among the male demographic. But that doesn't mean people like me. I like to believe my idea of taking advantage of the raging hormones of adolescence by giving blowjobs behind the bleachers and consenting to penetration in the back of smelly ass vans and empty locker room showers in return for money is a brilliant concept in the aftermath of some grand sexual revolution.

Spoiler alert: it's not.

Don't judge me, okay? Put yourself in my shoes. After years of recurring struggles such as desperately hoisting your jeans over the camel hump you call your ass and numerous instances of underboob sweat dripping through my pores at the most ironically inconvenient times (Never forget last year's prom - #scarredforlife), you decide to put those puppies to good use and make some easy money off them. No big deal, right?

But then you've got cheap bastards like him and you wonder why you're risking suspension by agreeing to meet him in a restricted area before first period. Why do people like this guy have to be part of that demographic? He walks around like he's a living breed of perfection and fantmazstic.

"You know this is prostitution, right?" he continues. "How's that make ya feel?"

"Did you pay me to be my therapist? I don't do this for fun, I do this because I have to."

"Keep tellin' yourself that, pretty lady." He perches himself onto the piano. "I'm sure it's got nothin' to do with your libido. Right? Otherwise, you'd have applied to Burger Town by now."

"What a hypocrite," I drone. "You want to talk about libidos. Did we forget who's paying for this little rendezvous?"

"H-Hey, man... I can't help it. I can't underestimate the power of my penis. You women just don't understand, man. I gotta obey its commands eventually."

"Uh huh." I roll my eyes.

"I gotta thank you for makin' it easy for me, though." He chuckles mischievously. "This is way more convenient than having to always put the moves on a chick. Not that I can't do it but it can be a hassle, you know? You gotta talk to her and listen about her feelings and shit. All that just for a quick fuck, and it's not like I'm even planning on wifin' her up. Such a pain."

"Oh, you poor dear," I say, pretending to sound concerned.

"You should be thankful. I could nab any chick I wanted, honestly. But I chose to spend my money on you."

He isn't the first either. I honestly find it a bit surprising and I've never understood why all of these guys are willing to pay me for my service. I kinda just chocked it up to dumb luck but it's starting to become too frequent to call it a coincidence anymore. "Why is that, exactly?"

He raises his eyebrows suggestively. "I dunno. That's a good question. There's somethin' different about you. The way you carry yourself. You're not like the other girls."

"Sure, like I've never heard that before."

"Believe it or not, I'm bein' serious. You're not as strenuous as the other girls. I can just talk to you like you're anybody else." He eyes me up and down. "Plus, you got a really nice ass. I've always wanted to tap that, y'know what I'm sayin'?"

Sure, just act creepier, why don't you? But yeah, I totally have an amazing ass.

"Besides, I bet you're a real freak, aren't ya?"

"Explain why I'm two-hundred dollars short."

"Come on, admit it. You're a nymph, aren't ya? It's okay, I like my women to be a little freaky." He licks his lips seductively (rather, creepily). "Get me?"

"Axel."

"Nothin' to be ashamed about. Which dog gave it to you so good that it made you fall in love with dick? Dude must be a legend."

"Axel!"

He sighs. "You sure know how to give a guy a good time." He pulls a can of beer out of his backpack. "Sarcasm..."

"Fuck you."

"Well, that's what I wanted you to do. But instead you wanna bitch about an itty bitty cut. I don't see the big deal, really."

"Itty bitty?" I ask in awe. "Since when was two-hundred dollars considered itty bitty?"

"Well—"

"Nevermind." I groan. "Almost forgot who I'm talking to. Your allowance is two grand a month and you're the owner of a personalized yacht. Of course two-hundred isn't a big deal to you."

"You mean it's a big deal to you?" he asks incredulously. "Jeez. Thank God I'm not poor."

I give him a threatening look, making him draw back a little.

"Uh... no offense," he says with a sheepish smile. "Why're you makin' such a big deal outta this anyway?"

"What? So I'm supposed to just let you gyp me? We agreed on five-hundred and you're acting like a stingy prick. What's worse is that you didn't even have the decency to negotiate this beforehand."

He hushes in response to my sudden volume inflation. "Hey man, keep it down. 'Less you wanna get caught. I know Sebastian doesn't come back 'till third period but it ain't worth the risk."

"Look where we are, Axel. If you haven't noticed, we're already at risk. And the smell of cat urine and an overwhelming tidal wave of Axe body spray isn't helping."

His face contorts into a scowl. "Hey man, don't diss the Axe. Double entendre."

I fold my arms and narrow my gaze.

"Come on. Can't you just be grateful for three-hundred?" he asks in hypocritically bitchy tone. "Besides, isn't your usual price a hundred and fifty? Why do I hafta cough up so much extra just to put my dick inside your vagina?"

"Because your allowance is two grand a month and you own a personalized yacht," I remind.

"Good point." He takes another swig of his beer. "Hey, have you noticed the way yacht is spelled? Is it just me, or does it look weird? Y.A.C.H.T. Like it looks like somebody is gaggin' on their own finger or somethin'."

I don't have time for games. If he's going to waste my time, I'm going to waste his. I make a turn for the door, but before I can even grab hold of the knob, he quickly obstructs my path.

"Hey, hey! Where ya goin'?"

"You obviously aren't taking this seriously and insist on wasting my time. So, if you don't mind, I'll be on my way."

"Then give me my money back."

"What? No way."

He lets out a long exhale. "Look, if it'll get you take a chill pill, I'll tell ya why I cut two-hundred."

"...I'm listening."

He chugs the rest of his beer and crushes the can with both palms. "I crashed my car, alright? Wouldn't be a big deal if my old man just took care of it for me, but he insists I do it myself. Somethin' about taking responsibility or some shit. So I have to save as much as I can. That's business, babe. If you can't accept that, I can take my money back and walk my sweet ass right out this door. Take it or leave it."

I guess I shouldn't have expected much. It's not the first time some asshole has attempted to take advantage of me, but I don't think I've ever lost. But for the first time, my back is against a wall. What do I choose, pride or money?

"Besides, rumor has it that you're lookin' to get your hands on anything you can get."

"Way to make me sound desperate."

"Are you denying it?"

I bite my lip to that one. He's right, I can't afford to refuse revenue at this point, no matter how big or small. At the end of the day, three-hundred is better than zero. Welcome to my life, people. Assholes and douchebags galore. I can't really complain, though. Considering my (technically illegal) occupation, it's only inevitable that I run into them. Looks like I don't have much of a choice.

Besides, he's right about one thing. I'm not only in this for the money. I like a good dicking every now and then, okay? Let the slut shaming begin. I can just chock my poor decision-making up to desperation and sexual frustration. Accepting my defeat, I stuff the money into a pocket of my faux leather jacket.

He seems pleased with his triumph. I can't believe I have to swallow this. "Good girl."

"Quiet. Before I change my mind."

He smiles apologetically. "Would it help if I made it up to ya?"

"It would help if that were honest."

He pulls up a chair and spreads his legs. "Sheesh. Have a little faith, would ya? I got you, babe! Next time..." he adds.

I give a deadpan look. "Just keep digging your grave deeper..."

"Better late than never, right?"

I roll my eyes and descend to my knees. Begrudgingly, I might add. I unzip his fly and a flimsy phallus dangles before my nose. "Are you going commando?"

He grins. "Never hurts to come prepared."

I shake my head.

"Hey, don't talk. Doesn't look like you have a bra on."

I'll give him that one.

With the way he carries himself like he's the bees knees, I expected him to be packing quite the punch down here. I have to say, I'm slightly underwhelmed. Too much bees, and not enough knees. The size itself is pretty average. Not that size always matters. At least I can say Axel himself isn't too bad-looking. Still doesn't make up for his narcissism, but gimme a break. I blame the given superficiality to adolescence and hormones.

It smells a bit salty, but I have a formula for making the experience a bit more tolerable. I can't say I necessarily dislike doing it. The way I see it, it's far from pleasure but it's far from pain too. It's just part of the job. The key is to not think of it as a job, but more as... an adventure.

Apologies for making you cringe, but you're gonna have to deal with a little cringe when dealing with me. If you want to suck dick, you have to go into it looking to give your partner a true experience. You can't just try to get it over with. Embrace the dick. Imagine it's sea-salt ice cream if you have to. I like to graze my mouth against him while stroking his shaft, taking in an inch at a time.

Axel shudders pleasurably at my technique. Hook, line, and sinker.

BAM! The door busts open before I can truly get invested. Damn it! If it's a teacher, I'm screwed – and not in the fun way.

I'm nearly blinded by the hallway lights. An intimidating silhouette stands tall and proud. I shriek and instinctively bury my head into the pit of my arms. Just when you thought my shitty morning couldn't get any worse.

"There you are! Jeez louise, I've been looking all over for you!"

Wait a minute. If there were ever a voice I knew like the back of my hand, it'd be this one. I slowly lift my head from my crouched position to find her standing in the door frame with her body language exuding impatience.

Kairi Hart. I can't believe it's already been twelve years with her. She never changes, with her auburn tresses falling to her shoulders, framing her clearly irritated frown. And just my luck, she's got that look. I know exactly what it means. I'm in for a lecture. Yay.

Axel shoots from his seat. "Whoa ho, Xion! I didn't know you were hookin' me up for a threesome!" He eyes her up and down and rubs his chin thoughtfully. "Y'know man, it's been awhile since I've had a ginger."

I slap my forehead. This man must have a death wish.

She sends me a glare. "Really?"

"Kairi, get out of here!" I say. "This is strictly business."

She folds her arms with a stubborn huff. "Xion, I've tried to let you do whatever you want, I really have. But I can't take this anymore! I'm sorry, but I'm cutting the plug on this one."

And there it is. Once she's made up her mind, she will get what she wants. Resistance? Don't be foolish.

With clenched fists, she marches in and rolls up the sleeves of her immaculately designed pink and black cardigan. A glance at Kairi wouldn't make you suspect that she's actually a badass who's trained in martial arts. But that's her secret weapon. Axel, in his brain dead stupidity, finds the audacity to take a stance against her path of rage and determination. He must have balls of steel.

"Wait a minute, Kai—"

"Shut it!" Axel lets out a painful yelp, kneeling over while cupping his manhood.

Maybe steel was an exaggeration...

"If I hear one more frickin' word out of that shit-eating abomination you call a mouth, I'm gonna make it a top priority to ensure that your kids never see the light of day. You got that?"

As he looks into a stone cold glare fabricated from nightmares, Axel shrinks and protects his groin. I'll admit, there's something satisfying about seeing a thirsty ass fuqboi on the verge of tears. Am I evil for that? "W-What does that mean?"

She squints and pounds into her palm. "Oh, you know exactly what it means."

Kairi Hart in a nutshell. Sweet and naïve on the outside, merciless and hardcore thug life on the inside.

"Get out," she demands badassedly. I know that's not a word but there's literally no other way to describe it. Axel gathers his belongings and scurries out, embarrassingly tugging on the hem of his slacks. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost, as in I totally don't.

At his exit, Kairi directs her attention to me with a predictable scowl. I smile bashfully in hopes that she'll just let it go and we can continue our day like normal, but she shakes her head, and then I remember that life sucks and nothing ever works out in my favor.

I sigh and pick myself up from the ground, dusting off my leggings. "Thanks for helping me up, by the way."

Her shoulders slump with a pout. She's back to normal. "You weren't actually planning on... doing it with that creep, were you? And do I even want to know what you were doing just now?"

"You don't have to say it like it's taboo territory. Don't worry about it. I was just inspecting his pubic hairs."

She squints. "Is that sarcasm? You know I'm not good at sarcasm."

I groan and pick up my bag, making my way into the hallway with Kairi following me behind.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Her voice turns into background noise as I casually tie my hands behind my head. It's the same old routine. As we roam through the school hallways, she blabbers on and on about the danger of being sexually active. I'm sure I could paraphrase one of her lectures at this point.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" she continues. "I mean, come on. Axel frickin' Fujiwara Flynn? Do you want chlamydia?"

"You really think I'd have sex with Axel because of his 'charming' personality? He's the heir to Fujiwara Corporations. I'm sure he'll have an inheritance so big that his goldfish will probably get a piece. Why would I say no to that?"

"He's not that rich."

I give her a dull look. "He treated everyone to a huge party at last year's Destiny Islands field trip at his personal getaway resort with hot tubs, swimming pools, freakishly large entertainment systems, and a bowling alley."

"Y-Yeah, but—"

"He was sixteen."

She opens her mouth to retort, but soon accepts defeat and draws back. I smirk victoriously. "Shut up."

"Who told you where we were, anyway?"

She grins. "Nobody! You think I can't figure you out by this point? I know you like the back of my hand. Just had to use some of my mad detective skills to—"

"It was Selphie, wasn't it?"

She pauses. "Pfft, no."

It was totally Selphie. Pretty obvious considering she's the resident gossip girl. She probably spotted me talking to Axel in the school lobby yesterday and told Kairi. I guess it didn't take Kairi long to figure it out since she caught me in the music room with Dilan before. I need to find a new spot.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like seeing you do this."

"What do you want me to do? Just not put money on the table?"

"How about you not contract an STD while doing it? Ever heard of these new things called jobs?"

Ugh, jobs. "I tried that, remember? Didn't work out too well. Besides, it's not just about the money. I have my urges."

She gasps at the horror. "Xion! Hast thou no shame?"

"Oh, hush." I scoff. "Aren't you the one always asking me to tell you stories about all the guys I've been with?"

Her cheeks go red as she pouts. "I was just a little curious," she mumbles. "It's just weird, okay? I remember when we were drinking out of sippy cups at recess and now you're talking about... doing it and stuff. Not to mention, for money. So I'm sorry for being a bit uncomfortable."

"I can't help it. I'm sexually liberated."

"Sexually liberated?" she repeats. "Well, I'm sorry, but if sexually liberated means you have to be - and you know I love you so please don't take offense because I only say this because I care - a buck forty hoe, then I think it's time we start up an intervention!"

I gasp, pretending to be offended. "A buck forty? I do not come with such a cheap price!" I step in front of her path and flash a pose. "I'd say a buck seventy-five, at most."

She blinks without a trace of a grin.

"What? Lost your sense of humor?"

"Xion," she whines. "This is serious. You've been at this for months and I've done my best to keep my big mouth shut, but this is too much. You can't expect me to just sit back and watch my best friend destroy her life and stuff."

"Destroy? Don't you think that's pushing it?"

"I mean, I can totally pull some strings and get you a job at the ramen place I work at. I can get you an application and recommend you to Mr. Highwind. It's got to be safer than selling yourself out to a bunch of creeps. Plus, we can work weekends together! Wouldn't that be cool?" She gleams at me eagerly with her doe eyes. "Pleeeaase?"

I gently push her back a few inches. "I'm not cut out for jobs like that. You remember last year?"

She sighs in defeat. "Yeah..."

"Besides, I can earn up to almost eight hundred a month with this semi-prostitution thing. And you know Twilight High is full of rich kids. A little bit of negotiation and I can even get up to the thousands. I'm totally fine."

"I'm sorry, but does everything you say just go in one ear and out the other? Listen to yourself. Prostitution! You're in high school!"

"A high school senior," I clarify. "I'm a few months from turning eighteen. I'm practically an adult."

"For the love of choco..." She groans. "I guess there's no talking you out of it, huh?"

"It's sweet of you, but you worry too much. It's not even going to be a permanent thing."

"I know that, it's just - I dunno. I'm sorry, but I just worry about you sometimes. I mean, ever since my mom left us last year, it hasn't been the same around the house. Dad's been in and out. When I try to get his attention, his mind is always somewhere else. You're all the family I have left and if somewhere ever happened to you..."

"Aw, don't start." I snake her into a hug. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be with you. But things aren't exactly going smoothly on my end either. If we don't make these payments, my family is on the streets. I have to do something."

"I guess..." She sighs and offers a slightly irritated glower. "But why does it have to be this?"

"You got a better idea?" I interrupt her before she can make her obvious suggestion. "And no, I won't apply to Shoyu Shoyu."

She accepts defeat with a slight frown. "I'm sorry, but you better know what you're doing."

"I got this, girl!" I grin. "Sister from a different mister?"

She gags. "That is so cringe. You know I hate when you say that." Eventually, she gives in and settles into a gentle smile. "Alright. Sister's from a different mister. Also, I'm sorry, but you're totally treating me to a paopu smoothie after school."

I frown. "I told you, stop saying you're sorry all the time. It's a bad habit."

"Sorry."

I cast her a glare.

"Oh, sorry! Wait, no - I mean... sorry."

I sigh, but can't help but smile. "What am I going to do with you?"

S.E.X.S.E.L.L.S

A fresh paopu smoothie imported from Destiny Islands has always been the perfect remedy to calm my scatterbrained best friend whenever she gets a little too antsy over my profession. It's not like Twilight Town has much else to offer. It's a modest community. I realize this as Kairi and I make our way down my street after having just gotten off the bus, sipping on paopu smoothies. The streaks of orange rays cast against a caramel sky sets the mood perfectly. You'd think I'd love it here, but it's pretty boring.

We approach my house and I retrieve my keys from my jacket pockets. We decided to "study" after school today, though that honestly just translates to us being unproductive while binging Netflix until her curfew.

I open the door and - ack, gross. I immediately shield my eyes from the horrifying sight of my idiot brother shirtless with a toothbrush dangling from his mouth and a Struggle bat on his shoulder.

Kairi, on the other hand, seems to be ogling him lovingly. "Xion..."

"Yeah?"

"...I think I finally hit puberty."

Oh, goodness. Not this again.

"Put some clothes on, Sora. Nobody needs to see that."

Kairi gulps. "I object," she mumbles, though Sora doesn't seem to hear her.

Sora gives a borderline cocky grin. "You know if we weren't related, you'd be all over me."

I gag, swallowing my lunch back down my throat. "Please, don't enlighten us to your twisted fantasies. I really didn't need to know you were into incest."

He ruffles up my hair, mostly because he knows I hate when he does that. "Aww, I love you too, fella."

I shove him away and pat my hair back down. "Why are you shirtless, anyway?"

"Just got done training for the Struggle tournament. I'm winning us the cash prize next summer, Xion. I can feel it!"

I roll my eyes. "Didn't you feel it the past three summers?"

"This time, for sure! And if not, at least I can say I did my best. Right?" He ties his hands behind his head with that shit-eating grin of his. Don't let that dorkable smile fool you, he's insufferable. He's always acting nice, helpful, selfless, and just being the most perfect human being to everyone else but then acts like a total dickbag of a brother when he's around us. And Kairi just had have a crush on him. Isn't that right, irony? God, I hate him.

"I-I think you'll do great, Sora!"

"Thanks," Sora says excitedly. "Seeee? Kairi believes in me."

I give him a dim expression. "Haven't you ever thought about why she might always be rooting for you and cheering you on?"

He backs up and scratches his head. "Should I?"

I hear Kairi squeak. "I-It's nothing! Don't mind her—"

"You are so dense," I cut her off. I already know she's going to try and deny it. After all these years, she still doesn't have the balls to tell this idiot how she feels. "I am so done with the wishy washy crap. Have you still not noticed the way she looks at you?"

"The way she looks at me...?"

Kairi chuckles nervously. "Silly, Xion! S-She doesn't know what she's talking about! Hey, how about we go up to your room?" She gives me a death glare when Sora isn't paying attention while tugging on my arm.

"Okay, hold your horses," I say after getting her off. "You don't even have to worry about him figuring anything out anyway. He's clueless."

"About what?" he asks, scratching his head.

She casts a nervous smile to Sora with a meek wave, and he waves back, clueless to her romantic implications. It's getting really tiresome having to watch their nonexistent romance develop over the years.

"Alright, alright, move, move," I say, pushing Kairi up the stairs. "Just go to my room. I'll be there in a second."

She gives a pouty face before begrudgingly making her way upstairs. Once she's out of earshot, I turn to Sora ready to scold him for being doofus of the year.

"What?"

"You're not very smart, are you?"

"You could tell me what you're talking about, you know."

I groan. "My point exactly. Look, just go away and do whatever you do, will you? You better make that girl my sister-in-law someday."

"W-What...?"

I walk away before he can ask anymore dumb question. I set my bag and the money I got from Axel on the kitchen table before peeking into the living room; it's separated by two sliding doors. As I expected, he's sprawled out on the couch yet again with the TV blaring. His long black hair cascades over his face and that damn bandanna, that he refuses to take off, hovers over one eye while snoozes his day away. He looks like a fool, but I can't fight back a smile anyway.

I turn the TV off and take a seat beside him in the small space left on the couch, making sure not to mess with the cast on his right leg.

"Pssst," I hiss. "Hey, Vince. Viiince~," I sing, intentionally obnoxious. He stirs out of his nap and opens his eyes. After rapidly blinking himself back into consciousness, he seems to finally recognize me.

"Oh, Xion...?" he says in a raspy voice. "Is it morning already?"

I lightly tap him on the forehead with my knuckles. "It's four in the afternoon, goofball. Don't tell me you slept all day again."

He perches himself onto his elbows, whipping his hair out of his eyes. "Well, why don't you go out and break your leg in the middle of working on Gummi ships, then come back and tell me how exciting your days are." He sighs. "If only your mother were around..."

I sigh. "Yeah, if only."

"You plan on visiting her?"

"If I can buy the time."

"Still busy with that mystery job of yours, huh?" He gives a skeptical look.

"Uh, yeah."

"Still waiting for you to tell me what that mystery job is, and how you get so much money out of it."

I grumble beneath my breath. "Does that really matter? I'm helping us pay bills. Isn't that good enough?"

He sits all the way up and places a hand on my shoulder. "It doesn't mean anything if I have to deal with my youngest daughter getting hurt. I'm not comfortable with this."

I take his hand into mine. "Look, Vincent—"

"Dad," he corrects. "How many times have we gone over that?"

"Ugh, fine." I prefer to call him by his first name. It makes me feel like an adult; like we're on equal ground. "Dad, I get it. I get that you're stressed. But I have this under control. You don't need to worry about what I'm doing. I promise you, it's not dangerous. Whatsoever. I got this in the bag!"

He chuckles dryly. "You really do take after your brother sometimes."

"What?" I ask, offended. He knows I hate being compared to that little shit.

Dad bursts out laughing; he seems to always get a kick out of getting a reaction out of me. I pout and fold my arms. "I'm just teasing you." After a brief moment of his laughter dying down, his expression turns grim. "But I am worried. You're taking advantage of the fact that I'm tied down to the house and can't really follow you around."

"I told you, it's embarrassing. I, uh, just don't want you sending Sora or Shiki up to my job to spy on me or something. I know how you are."

"It can't be that bad." He ponders for a moment before speaking up again. "You're not selling drugs, are you?"

I scowl. "Come on, can't you trust me?"

"I trust you, Xion. But that's not the point. I'm glad that you're taking responsibility, and you've done a tremendous job. Really, you and your sister have saved our asses half the time. But I'm still your father."

"I know that, Daddy." I give him a smile. "But I need you to believe in me. You and Yuffie—I-I mean... Mom," I quickly correct before he can scold me again. "You two have spent your whole lives looking after us. I guess I just feel like I should return the favor. If you'll let me...?"

Silence washes over the room for a moment while Dad contemplates with his usual stoic expression. It's not very fun trying to keep a secret of sex working from an overly protective father, believe me. But coming home with money in my pockets kind of makes it all worth while. He's right about one thing, I am taking advantage of the fact that he can't really go hounding around behind my back when he's weighed down by a broken leg. Even so, he eventually sighs in defeat.

"Okay. I'm trusting you... for now. But the moment I detect that something's wrong, you will tell me what you're doing." I smile sheepishly with a nod. Dad certainly isn't someone to disobey. "Until then, I'll rely on you."

"I'll do my best." I pick up his blanket and snake it across his chest. "Now get some rest, Mr. Manly. That leg isn't going to heal itself."

I kiss him on the forehead and he turns to his side, clearing his throat before shutting his eyes. I pick myself up and make my way into the kitchen before his voice interrupts me.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"I'm proud of you, kid."

I frown. "I hate when you call me that."

Even though I can't see it, I already know he's forming one of his annoying little smirks right about now. "I know."

"...T-Thanks."

I pull the doors closed with a sigh. I wonder if he'd be so proud if knew exactly what it is that I do to keep a roof over our heads. Times have been tough ever since both Mom and Dad got put out of commission temporarily. Thanks to bullshit benefits plans and insurance policies, there hasn't been much money. Me, my brother, and my sister have each had to step it up. This just so happens to be my way of doing it. I'm just doing what I have to do. So there's no need to feel bad about it. I turn around to—

"XION."

"Gyah!" I squeak. "Damn it, Shiki! How many times do I have to tell you? Don't sneak up on me like that." Her ear-piercing squeal made me jerk back a little bit and hit my head on the door. Vince is probably cursing under his breath right now.

"Do you really think I ever actually listen to you?"

"...Touché." I can't really argue with that one. It's not like I really listen to her either.

Meet my big sister, Shiki. Surprisingly, she's the oldest out of the three of us. But she certainly doesn't act like it. "Anyway, quit your whining and get a load of this." She practically shoves her phone screen into my eyes. It's a picture of some tan dude with long silver hair and a very fascinating jawline. "Whaddaya think?"

"He's cute. So?"

She seems disappointed by my lackluster response. "Don't be dense. I got us jobs tonight! Both him, and his little brother, who just so happens to be around your age."

Now I'm interested. "Lay me the details."

"I met them at the Struggle prelims. They pulled me to the side and told me they liked my skill," she adds boastfully. "They're in town for a few months because of some business trip with their parents or something, and get this, their father is the CEO of Moogle Express. So you know these guys are loaded!"

"Are you serious?" This must be my lucky day. "Is his brother as cute as him?"

"Who, Riku? Of course! I guarantee you'll be all over him. And before you ask, they agreed to three-hundred if we go to dinner. Five-hundred if we go back to their hotels with them.

Sounds like the perfect way to make up for the whole Axel letdown. Plus, rich and cute? I've been hitting the jackpot lately. In hindsight, it helps that Twilight High is such a prestigious school that a lot of wealthy kids end up going there anyway, but now I'm getting some rich dick outside of school? I'll take it.

"So, when do they want to meet us?"

She smirks. "Tonight."


End file.
